A vast array of bottles, containers and the like are sold throughout the world. It is typical for a user to carry a bottle in one hand. This creates a problem in that one hand of a user is utilized carrying the bottle and is unavailable for other use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to assist a user in carrying or holding a bottle so that the user's hands will remain free when not consuming the contents of the bottle. Backpacks, bum bags and other such devices have been developed to carry articles including bottles. However, backpacks and bum bags are bulky, expensive and limit movement of the user. There is a need for a device that can carry a bottle by simple attachment to a belt, waist or bag and can be substantially hidden from view when not in use.
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,779 to Gendala which describes a bottle carrier having a gripping section and a clip to attach to the belt or pants of a user. The disadvantage with such a device is that as the gripping section is of a fixed shape the carrier can only carry a very limited range of bottles. Further, as the gripping section is solid and inflexible, when a bottle is located within the gripping section and the user walks or runs, the bottle located within the gripping section easily dislodges itself from the carrier. Further, dislodging a bottle from the carrier creates a tugging sensation where the carrier attaches to the user making it uncomfortable for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bottle holder/carrier that can accommodate a range of bottle sizes and shapes and will securely fasten a part of a bottle (such as the neck) during movement of a user.